


Skinny Jeans

by tamaranianprincess



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dominant Bucky Barnes, F/M, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Submissive Reader, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaranianprincess/pseuds/tamaranianprincess
Summary: Bucky is having a hard time being around you with your new skinny jeans.





	Skinny Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is written in the 3rd person, but the next was written in 2nd because it made the writing flow easier. So I apologize for that transition.

Bucky was sitting on the couch with Steve and Natasha watching some show called Criminal Minds. At first he didn’t really get the appeal of it, since their life was filled with catching maniacs and supernatural shit. But after Natasha forced him and Steve to at least get through a few episodes, they both got hooked. 

About halfway through their current episode, (Y/N) and Wanda came tumbling into the room as the former attacked the latter, both girls falling to the ground. 

“Wanda, shut up!”

Wanda was trying to talk through a fit of laughter, “How did I not see this before!” She wheezed, “All of the signs were there!”

Someone cleared their throat, and (Y/N) looked up to see they were not alone and that the room’s three other occupants were staring at them. She blushed furiously. 

Both of them had just been in (Y/N)’s room when (Y/N) accidentally let it slip that she thought she was in love. Wanda got extremely giddy about it, thinking her teammate had met someone online or at a coffee shop. (Y/N) tried to appease her with details about the guy she was supposedly falling in love with. Wanda, however, was too smart and when she realized who it was, she screamed “IT’S BUCKY!!” And ran out of the room with you hot on her trail. 

“Wanda,” (Y/N) hissed, “I swear to Loki I will make your life miserable.”

Wanda giggled, her laughter finally calming down, “Okay fine. But we are not done talking about this.”

“Whatever.” 

Both girls stood up, Wanda turning to the three sets of eyes still staring at them, “Alright, show’s over.” Then grabbed (Y/N)’s hand and pulled her back to where they came from.

It was silent for a few seconds before Natasha spoke up, “What the fuck was that?”

Steve nodded in agreement, “That was weird, even for those two.”

“Единственное, что я заметил, это ее задница в этих джинсах.” ( _ I only noticed her ass in those jeans) _ Bucky then said, which earned him a smack to the back of the head from Natasha. 

“You’re not the only one who speaks Russian, genius.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, “What? What did he say?”

“Nothing.” Came the short response from both assassins.

——

A few days later (Y/N) was in the kitchen leaning on the counter with her elbows, wearing her new skinny jeans again. They were quickly becoming her favorite pair. 

She had a glass of water in one hand, her phone in the other, and was scrolling through Twitter when a loud groan came from behind her. She turned to see Bucky leaning his head against the fridge. 

“Buck? You okay?”

He cleared his throat, “Yeah, um. I just, I forgot I have some, uh, paperwork to do. Yeah, I’ll see you later.” He managed to stutter out before turning on his heel and quickly walking out. 

(Y/N) tilted her head, unsure of what to make of the situation.

Had she done something to upset him?

Meanwhile, Natasha walked out of her room to see Bucky leaning against his door, his hands tangled in his hair.

“You okay there, soldier?”

Bucky startled, and looked up to see Natasha, “She’s making this impossible.” He grumbled. 

Natasha cocked her head, “Who? (Y/N)?”

“Who else!” He threw his hands in the air, “Before now, I had it under control. I could be around her, I could talk to her. Nobody but you and Steve figured out how I felt.”

Natasha coughed. 

“Well nobody brought it up! And now she’s walking around in these skin tight jeans and I don’t know what’s happened to me but I’m losing it, Nat.” Bucky’s head hit the wall behind him. 

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Here’s an idea. Just tell her how you feel. There’s a good chance she feels the same way.”

He sighed, “But there’s a chance she doesn’t, and that overrides the part of my brain that wants to tell her.”

Natasha began to walk off, “Whatever, Barnes. There’s only one way to fix this. You have to make the choice to do it.”

Bucky let out a sigh, then went to the gym. He had to hit something. 

———

Two weeks passed and (Y/N) noticed a pattern. Every time she wore her new skinny jeans, Bucky would get flustered and barely talk, or just straight up walk out of the room. 

At first she didn’t make the connection, she was sure she had done something to make him mad. But Natasha and Steve had assured her that wasn’t the case. 

But they wouldn’t tell her what the problem was. Just said, “He’s working through some personal stuff.”

But after a week she made the connection, and thought it was  _ hilarious.  _

When she confronted Natasha, she gave Bucky up right away. 

So (Y/N) decided to play a game. 

The game was to corner Bucky in a room to see how long he could last in there before making up some excuse to leave. 

Longest he made it so far was 6 minutes. 

(Y/N) hadn’t planned on outing herself and Bucky today. Oh well. 

Bucky was in the common room with the rest of the team when she walked in, wearing her (now lucky) skinny jeans. 

She saw Steve in the adjoining kitchen so she walked that way, plopping herself on a stool and leaning forward on the island. She arched her back inwards, so her breasts and her ass stuck out. This way she knew Bucky would have a perfect view of her backside. 

“Hey Steve?” She asked, making her voice a little more high pitched, and a little louder than normal to make sure Bucky was aware she was in the room.

“What’s up?”

“Can you grab me a water?” She smiled at him, and when he turned, crossed her arms on the counter so that her biceps forced her breasts to stick out a little more. It wasn’t hard. She specifically chose a low cut shirt for this. She wanted to make Bucky jealous, at this point in the game she added another objective: how long before he makes a scene?

Steve grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, and when he turned around to see the way (Y/N) was positioned, he dropped the bottle and sputtered. When he finally found his words, his face was beet red, “What are you doing?”

(Y/N) raised an eyebrow, widening her eyes, and just barely shaking her head answered, “I’m not doing anything.”

Steve picked up the water bottle and set it in front of her, then crossed his arms, “Bull. I know Natasha told you.”

She feigned innocence, even though right now she was  _ far _ from it, “Told me what?”

He sighed, “Look, I don’t know what you’re doing. But you’re making this really hard on him-“

“Interesting choice of words.” She curled her lips into a sultry smile. Because she knew this topic made Steve nervous, and she knew  _ damn well _ that Bucky could hear her. 

Steve facepalmed, leaving his hand on his face, “But can you at least stop wearing those jeans around him? You’re giving him anxiety.”

“Are you sure that’s all I’m giving him?”

Steve’s hand fell from his face, and his expression was one of shock. It was dead silent, and (Y/N) was suddenly very aware that all conversation behind her was halted. 

Oops. She didn’t realize everyone could hear her. 

Welp.  _ Now or never _ she guessed. 

She stood up off the stool and grabbed the water bottle, looked Steve straight in the eyes and said, “Look, the only way these pants are coming off, is if Bucky takes them off himself.”

And with that (Y/N) turned and walked out of the room without another word, leaving a flustered and overwhelmed Bucky sitting on the couch with every single member of the team staring at him.

Natasha was the first to speak, probably because she wasn’t at all shocked by the evening’s revelations, “Я думаю, что это была ваша подсказка.” ( _ I think that was your hint to follow.) _

That broke Bucky out of his stupor, “Понял.” (Got it) And he all but ran after (Y/N) out of the room. 


End file.
